Andromeda
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: In an alternate reality Robin tries to save the girl he loves from her overbearing grandfather.  COMPLETE


I redid an old fan fiction story I wrote about a band back in the 90's and changed the characters to the teen titans so the story wasn't just taking up space on a disk where no one ever got to see it. In this story I use only the characters, in what I like to imagine is an alternate reality. None of them have any super powers or are aliens so I use the real names or alter egos as listed in the original comics. So as in the case with Rachel aka Raven she is not emotionally restrained due to her powers, etc. This story takes place with both Robin aka Richard and well the main girl from my original story. I couldn't make this a Titan girl without altering the whole story since the myth behind the girl's name was the whole point of my story. In around about way I guess you can think of Andromeda as the daughter of Rose Wilson--since the grandfather of that character I originally named Wilson, which is Slade's last name. Keeping with that theory I am stretching this story a bit-if I remember correctly Kid Flash and Rose Wilson kind of had at least feelings for each other at one point (or him for her anyway) so I use him here-but this would make Bart older than Robin which he wasn't, but as I said this would take place in an alternate reality from the cartoons-so I guess that means anything goes. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

Andromeda

After several months of dating, Richard can't help but feel a bit nervous as he stands outside his girlfriend's house. He can remember the day they met like it was yesterday. A friend of his father's had to be out of town for a few days and his 5-year-old daughter, Andromeda (Rommie for short) was staying with Richard's family. They were the same age, born only months apart, and they quickly became good friends. Only now are they beginning to seriously date each other. Richard finds himself just as nervous now as he had been on their first date.

Rommie opens the door. "You could have come inside rather than wait for me to open the door."

"If I had done that then it wouldn't have been a surprise, Andromeda."

"Don't call me that, you know how much I hate my name."

"Andromeda is a beautiful name."

"You only like it because of the myth."

"A guy named Perseus saves the young maiden, Andromeda from being sacrificed to a monster, and then she marries him. What's wrong with that?"

"Sometimes I think you fantasize about that myth a little too much."

"Only when I'm not with you." Richard hands Rommie the bouquet of flowers he had been hiding behind his back. "Happy Birthday Rommie."

Rommie kisses Richard, "Thank you, they're beautiful. Let me put these in some water and we'll go okay?"

"Okay." Richard watches Rommie walk away.

In the kitchen Rommie finds a vase, fills it with water and places the flowers inside. She's about to leave the kitchen when she hears a strange noise coming from the back door. Peering outside she sees the puppy scratching at the door. As she opens the door the puppy runs inside. "Scamper, you know you can't stay inside when no one's home, come back--"

Before Rommie can go after the puppy two men come through the back door and grab her. One man keeps his hand clamped over Rommie's mouth while the other one takes a syringe from his jacket pocket. Rommie struggles to get away as the second man injects the needle into her arm. As the drug takes effect Rommie's struggles lessen and she soon becomes unconscious.

Richard calls out from the hallway. "Rommie, do you want me to put Scamper back outside?"

The two men look at each other and nod. Laying Rommie down in the floor they make their way through the kitchen and stand, one on each side of the doorway.

When Rommie doesn't answer, Richard picks up the puppy, opens the door and sets him down outside. Scamper just looks up at Richard and whines. "Sorry Scamper, Rommie will let you back in when we come back." Richard then closes the door and makes his way to the kitchen. "Rommie?"

As soon as Richard enters the room both men grab him and wrestle him to the floor. One of the men holds him down while the other one takes a second syringe from his jacket pocket and injects Richard with it. He then leaves his partner with Rommie and Richard and walks out of the house and down the street to where a van marked "Flowers" is parked. He drives the van to the house he just left and backs into the driveway. The other man then exits the house carrying Rommie and lays her in the back of the van once his partner opens the door. Both men then go back inside after Richard. Once they have him in the van as well, they lock the doors, climb in the front and drive away.

***

Several hours later Richard awakens to find himself in a dimly lit room with Rommie asleep beside him. The last thing he can remember is putting the puppy back outside. As Richard sits up and looks around the room, it becomes clear to him that he and Rommie have been kidnapped.

"Richard?"

"I'm right here." Richard takes Rommie's hand and holds it in his.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I heard a noise at the back door...and when I opened it Scamper came in and I was going to put him back outside. That's all I can remember."

A door opens and an older gentleman enters the room. "Andromeda...you have no idea how long I've waited to finally meet you."

Sitting up. "Wh-Who are you?" Rommie falls back into Richard's arms.

"Rommie, are you okay?" asks Richard clearly concerned.

"I feel so dizzy."

"Those imbicles--I told them to be careful with you. Wintergreen-come! Don't worry Andromeda you'll be just fine...they got a little to much of the drugs into you."

"Please...whoever you are, don't call me that. I hate my name."

"Young man, if you wish--"

"--My name is Richard."

"Yes, well as I was saying...you were not supposed to have been brought here. If you wish to do so you may leave now--this is the only chance you will receive. Andromeda is the only one I want."

"I won't leave Rommie."

"So be it then." The old man turns to leave the room as someone else enters-who's obviously been disturbed from sleep. He brings with him a basin of water and a wash cloth.

"Wait! Who are you?" asks Rommie?"

The old man leaves the room without so much as a glance back toward Rommie.

"He's always like that when things don't go just as he plans." The man wets the wash cloth in the water and dabs it across Rommie's forehead. "There isn't much I can do for you--"

Richard looks up at the man in front of them. "--Why did he bring us here?"

"That's best left for him to answer when he's ready." Glances at the door as the old man calls out to him again. "If you need anything just yell, you'll have to take care of her for now."

Rommie looks up at Richard with tears in her eyes as they're left alone. "What's going to happen?"

"I don't know Rommie...I don't know." Richard wipes the tears from Rommie's eyes. Don't be scared, no matter what happens, I'll find a way to get you out of here."

Rommie manages to smile through her tears. "Just like Perseus?"

"Yeah, just like Perseus saved Andromeda."

***

It's rather late that night when Bart Hart makes it home. He thinks it's odd that Richard's car is still there. As he walks up to the door, Bart hears the telephone ringing inside the house and he finds Scamper clawing frantically at the front door.

"Why are you still out here Scamper? Didn't Rommie let you inside?" Bart opens the front door. "Come on lets go in."

Scamper runs inside to his food and water bowls.

"Rommie you forgot to let Scamper in when you came back." Bart picks up the phone. "Hello...Richard's car is outside Bruce, hold on I'll go get him." Bart lays the phone down and walks to the family room, expecting to find Rommie and Richard there. "Richard your father is on the...phone." Finding no one there Bart continues on into the den, but no one's there either. "Where are they?"

Bart walks from the den in to the kitchen, but all he finds are the flowers Richard gave Rommie. As he heads toward the stairs, Bart passes the laundry room, where Scamper looks up from his food bowl.

"They better not be upstairs."

Scamper stops eating and follows Bart upstairs.

"I won't hurt anyone, but I might yell--a lot--loudly." As he reaches the top of the stairs Bart calls out, "Rommie, Richard's father is on the phone." Bart stands at the top of the stairs a few moments before going to his daughter's room. Knocking on the door, "Rommie?" Bart waits for an answer before opening the door. Again he finds no one there. He looks around the upstairs and then goes back down to the kitchen where he opens the back door and looks around the backyard.

Becoming very worried Bart goes back to the phone. "Bruce they're not here. Richard's car is outside, but I've looked everywhere and...No I don't think they would have gone out with friends. Rommie was looking forward to spending the day with Richard...I know it's not like them to leave with friends and not call someone. Scamper was outside clawing at the door when I came back, so they must have been gone a long time...All right if they're not back in a few hours I'll call you back...goodbye."

Bart hangs up the phone and sits down at the kitchen table. Scamper follows him and lays down in the floor beside the chair. "I'm worried about them Scamper. If they were going out with some friends they would have called Bruce."

Scamper gets up and walks over to the back door, where he nudges something shinny on the floor with his nose.

Bart looks up when Scamper begins to whine. "What's wrong Scamper?" Bart gets up and walks over to the back door and opens it. "Do you need to go outside?"

Scamper sits there and whines some more before pushing the shinny object toward Bart.

Closing the door, Bart kneels down to pick up the object Scamper found. "It's the necklace I gave Rommie for her sixteenth birthday, it was her mother's. Rommie never takes it off." Bart picks up the necklace. When he notices that the clasp is broken, Bart immediately goes to the phone and calls Bruce.

"Bruce, somethings wrong...No I haven't gotten any calls, but I found Rommie's necklace by the back door and the clasp is broken. No one's here and both doors were left unlocked. Rommie wouldn't leave without locking them and she'd never let anything happen to this necklace, it was her mother's. Bruce, I think they were kidnapped."

***

Thirty minutes later Bruce is sitting with Bart discussing what they should do.

"Bart are you sure?"

"If they had gone somewhere with friends you know they would have called by now. Rommie wouldn't have left without locking the doors and she'd never let anything happen to this necklace, she never even takes it off."

"Surely someone would have seen something and called the police if they were kidnapped."

"Aren't you worried Bruce?"

"Yes, I'm worried, but I find it hard to believe Richard and Rommie could have been kidnapped and no one's found out about it until now."

"Slade! He's tried to take Rommie away from me before He even tried to take her from the hospital the day she was born. He always said I took Rose from him. We got married the day she turned eighteen and today is Rommie's eighteenth birthday."

"If Slade did kidnap Rommie, why would he take Richard?"

"He wouldn't, unless Richard was here when it happened. Slade wouldn't want him telling anyone what happened. Bruce we need to call the police."

"Let me call the Sheriff, he knows about the problems you've had with your father-in-law in the past. He will look into it without drawing unnecessary attention-the last thing you want to do is draw media attention and restart the whole feud all over again."

"Okay."

***

The next morning Richard wakes up to find Rommie gone. The second man now wearing a butler's suit enters the room and sits a tray down on a nearby table.

"Where's Rommie?"

"Master Wilson wishes to speak to Miss Andromeda alone."

"She doesn't like to be called Andromeda."

"Nicknames are not proper. Master Wilson is loyal to the memory of his late wife. She came from a very wealthy family and they like to keep things proper."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"As you say. Miss Andromeda will have her breakfast with Master Wilson."

---

At the same time with Rommie. Slade Wilson enters the dinning room. "Good morning Andromeda."

"It's Rommie, I don't want to be called Andromeda."

"I have waited eighteen years to see you."

"Who are you?"

"Your mother was my daughter."

"You're the one who tried to take me away from my father."

"He took your mother from me."

"Do you think that gives you the right to kidnap me?"

"You belong with a family that will take care of you."

"My father does take care of me."

"Your father killed my daughter. He's not fit to care for anyone."

"You're lying, my father could never kill anyone."

"He knew Rose was fragile and weak and that she shouldn't try to have children, but he kept on until she had you and she died when you were born."

"What?"

"Your father wanted to have children. He knew your mother wasn't strong enough, but he didn't care and your mother died during the delivery."

"Then it wasn't dad's fault."

"Of course it was his fault."

"No it wasn't. I killed her by being born." Speaking softly, "If it wasn't for me, my mother would still be alive." Rommie beings to cry.

"Andromeda...I didn't mean it that way. Please don't get upset. It's not your fault that your mother died."

"Yes it is." Rommie continues to cry.

"Andromeda...I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't cry." The old man tries to give Rommie a comforting hug, but she pulls away.

"Where's Richard?"

"Richard?"

"The young gentleman, sir." responds the butler from the doorway.

"Don't worry about him Andromeda. You don't need him, I'll take care of you now."

"I don't want to be here, I want to go home."

"You are home, Andromeda."

"Rommie, not Andromeda! I hate that name!"

"It's a beautiful name, it's based on a myth...the princess Andromeda was rescued from being sacrificed a monster by--"

"--I'm sick of hearing about the myth and I hate being called Andromeda! If all you wanted to do was tell me that my mother died when I was born, then take me home!"

"This is your home."

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Harrison, take Andromeda to her mother's room, and let her rest for awhile."

"Yes, Master Wilson." The butler leads Rommie to the room that belonged to her mother when she was younger. Opening the door, "I'll bring you a tray so you to eat here."

"Where's Richard?"

"Master Wilson will not allow the two of you to be alone, unchaperoned."

"Why?"

"Because it is not proper, I will--"

"--Last night it didn't seem to be a problem."

"Last night you were ill. I have this entire household to take care of and I'm getting on in years. I can't care for this household and the sick at the same time. Master Wilson only left you in Richard's care for the night. Now if there's nothing further, I will return shortly with your breakfast." The butler closes the door.

Rommie waits several moments before opening the door and venturing out into the hallway, where the windows look out on a large backyard flower garden. At the ends of the hallway is a set double doors. Rommie tries to open them, but they're locked. She goes back into the room that belonged to her mother and lays down on the bed. Her father had told her that her mother died when Rommie was a baby, but not that it was when she was born. Rommie can't figure out why her father would leave out that piece of information, unless it was true that she killed her mother by being born.

***

Later that morning Sheriff Ramsey drops by Bart's home. "Bart I understand why you think your father-in-law has something to do with Rommie and Richard's disappearance, but there is no evidence that they were kidnapped and I just can't go storm Wilson's home looking for them without proof that he's done something. I can't even officially do anything until 48 hours has passed."

"Rose and I got married the day she turned eighteen. I'm sure Wilson's taken Rommie because yesterday was her eighteenth birthday."

"I'll do everything I can to find Rommie and Richard."

Up until now Bruce has kept silent. "Please keep us posted on the investigation."

"I will." Sheriff Ramsey leaves Bart's home and goes to the police station to get started on the investigation.

***

Later that night the Butler goes to the room Richard is staying in. Richard looks up to see the Butler when the door opens. "Keep quiet and follow me."

Richard doesn't ask questions, he just follows the Butler who leads him to the room that used to belong to Rommie's mother.

The Butler stops before opening the door. "Miss Andromeda has refused to eat--all she has done is lay in bed crying. I believe Master Wilson upset Miss Andromeda when he told her that her mother died the day she was born."

"He told her that? Rommie's father never told her that because he knew she would take it the wrong way."

"I guessed as much. I brought you here because I thought you may be able to calm her down." The Butler opens the door and lets Richard go inside.

Richard sits beside Rommie on the bed. "Rommie what's wrong?"

"I killed my mother."

"Rommie that's not true."

"If it isn't true then why didn't my father tell me the truth about when my mother died?"

"He didn't want to upset you, Rommie. You need to clam down and--"

"--how am I supposed to clam down?!"

"Perhaps you should stay here with Miss Andromeda, she should not be left alone. I will make certain that Master Wilson does not know you are here." The Butler leaves Richard alone with Rommie.

Richard lifts Rommie up into his arms as he speaks. "Rommie please listen to me. You didn't kill your mother."

"She would still be alive if it weren't for me."

"Your mother had a lot of health problems, Rommie. She knew what the risks of having a child were, but she wanted you anyway."

"How do you know that?"

"Your father wanted me to know what happened in case the subject ever came up."

"That still doesn't change things, my mother died because of me."

"Rommie please don't do this to yourself." Richard holds Rommie as she begins to cry again.

***

The next morning the Butler brings a breakfast tray up to Rommie early because she didn't eat anything the day before. As the Butler opens the door and sets down the tray he motions for Richard to join him out in the hallway.

Richard lays, Rommie down on the bed, careful not to disturb her sleep, and follows the Butler.

"I have thought about the way Master Wilson treated his daughter. She finally ran away from home when she turned eighteen. Master Wilson always blamed her leaving on Bart, but it truly was the way Master Wilson treated Miss Rose that drove her away. I stood by and watched what happened then, but I won't let him do that to Miss Rommie now."

"Rommie? I thought you didn't use nicknames."

"If it makes Miss Rommie happy, I can make an exception." Points toward the flower garden outside. "At the very back of the flower garden there is tree that hangs over the wrought iron fence. Miss Rose used to sneak out of the mansion at night and climb the tree to get over the fence. I will get you out of the mansion and you can bring the police back."

"Okay, but I should tell Rommie where I'm going."

"No, it will be best if she does not know where you are in case, Master Wilson asks questions. I will take care of Miss Rommie until you return."

Richard follows the Butler downstairs to an exit in the kitchen.

"Stay close to the mansion until you reach the flower garden, then follow the outer row of hedges, they will lead you straight to the tree. Go quickly."

Richard hurries out of the exit and follows the path the Butler told him to. Once he climbs the tree and makes it over the fence he can see the highway.

***

The Sheriff drops by Bart's home to give him an update on the investigation. Bart meets him at the door.

"Sheriff, have you found out anything?"

"We've located two men for questioning. Some of your neighbors reported a suspicious van that was parked down the street and drove up to your home not long after Richard arrived. The two men are being brought in for questioning-relating to some recent robberies as we speak. We'll find out if they anything about Rommie and Richard."

"Rommie is all I have left of Rose."

"I'll call as soon as I find out anything."

"Thanks for stopping by."

***

By the time the Sheriff makes it to the police station an Officer, who was on patrol in the neighborhood of Wilson's home, has brought Richard, whom he spotted walking along side the highway, in to talk to the Sheriff. The Sheriff is very surprised to see Richard waiting for him when he enters his office. "Richard? Where is Rommie?"

"The Butler who works for Rommie's Grandfather helped me escape."

"Bart was convinced from the start that Wilson was behind this. Why did the Butler help you escape?"

"He said he had stood by and watched the way Rommie's mother was treated and he wasn't going to stand by and watch the same thing happen to Rommie."

"I'll gather some Officers and go get Rommie. You can use the phone to call your parents."

"I want to go with you."

"I can't--"

"--Rommie is very upset because Wilson told her about her mother's death. I didn't want to leave her to get help, but I want to be there when you go get her. I'll stay out of your way, I just want to be there for Rommie."

"All right."

***

"As soon as the police show up at the front gate, the Butler opens them by remote and meets the Officers at the front door. "Master Wilson is in his study, I'll show you in."

"What about the girl" asks the Sheriff.

"I know where she is." Richard replies.

"Matthews, go with Richard, the rest of you follow me."

The Butler leads the Sheriff and the other Officers to Wilson's study. "Master Wilson, there are some men here to see you."

Wilson looks up to see the Sheriff and other Officers. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Did you really think you would get away with it Wilson?" asks the Sheriff.

"I don't know what you mean, now if you would kindly get off my property."

"They're here for Miss Rommie sir."

"Harrison how could you betray me?"

"I couldn't let you treat Miss Rose's daughter the way you treated her before she ran away."

***

Upstairs, Richard leads Officer Matthews to the room where Rommie is. Rommie looks up to see Richard enter the room with a policeman following him. "It's over Rommie, you can go home now."

"Richard, where did you go?"

Gesturing toward the policeman, "I promised I would find a way to get you out of here." Richard helps Rommie up off the bed. "Come on lets go."

They make it downstairs just in time to see Wilson being lead to a police car.

***

Later that evening Rommie is still upset by what Wilson told her about her mother. Bart gets out his wife's diary to show Rommie the final entry. "Rommie your mother wanted me to give you this when the time was right."

"I don't feel like reading."

"Maybe you should read it Rommie." Richard sits down beside Rommie on the couch.

"I said I don't want to."

"I'll read it to you then." Bart opens the book. " It says; 'I'm setting here holding you, Andromeda, as I write this. I named you Andromeda because of the myth. Princess Andromeda was saved from the monster by Perseus. My father never let me do anything, he tried to shelter me from the world because of my health problems. Your father was my Perseus. I can only hope you find someone as wonderful as your father someday.'" Bart becomes too overwhelmed to finish.

Richard takes the books and continues where Bart left off. "I won't be here much longer Andromeda, I just wanted you to know how much I love you. I knew I wouldn't have the strength to hold on for very long after you were born, but I wanted to have a child of my own even if it meant giving up my own life. I'm glad we've had this time together. I want you to know that I will always be with you in spirit. Your loving Mother...' See Rommie it wasn't your fault she died, it wasn't anyone's fault."

Rommie's crying as she looks up at Richard and her Father. "Yeah I know that now, and I have found my Perseus."


End file.
